Pokemon Ether
by Final Destin8ion
Summary: Professors Oak, Elk, Birch, and Rowan have a contest to see whose trio of helpers is the best, forcing twelve kids to go to Orre and help combat Cipher and Team Snagem.
1. Chapter 1

**LeafGreen and FireRed teams.**

**Red – Venusaur, Pikachu, Fearow, Dragonite, Nidoking, Arcanine  
****Green – Charizard, Gyarados, Kabutops, Tauros, Marowak, Gengar  
****Blue – Blastoise, Wigglytuff, Ninetails, Lapras, Ditto, Persian **

**Gold, Silver, and Crystal teams.**

**Crystal – Meganium, Politoed, Furret, Granbull, Blissey, Magcargo  
****Silver – Feraligatr, Houndoom, Noctowl, Kingdra, Smeargle, Scizor  
****Gold – Typhlosion, Donphan, Umbreon, Steelix, Ursaring, Mantine**

**Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald teams.**

**Ruby – Swampert, Armaldo, Solrock, Wailord, Minum, Aggron  
****Wally – Gardevoir, Sceptile, Manectric, Cacturne, Flygon, Kecleon  
****Sapphire – Blaziken, Milotic, Altaria, Castform, Grumpig, Plusle**

**Diamond and Pearl teams.**

**Diamond – Torterra, Staraptor, Lucario, Skuntank, Gastrodon, Bastiodon  
****Pearl – Infernape, Roserade, Garchomp, Carnivine, Floatzel, Rampardos  
****Dawn – Empoleon, Chatot, Bronzong, Honchkrow, Lopunny, Vespiqueen**

**Professors Oak, Elk, Birch, and Rowan have a contests to see whose trio of helpers is the best, forcing twelve kids to go to Orre and help combat Cipher and Team Snagem**.

**Prologue**

"Well, if I do say so myself; Red, Green, and Blue are amazing kids. I don't know how they were able to fill their Pokedexes in little under a year, but they did it." Professor Oak said. He, along with professors Elk, Birch, and Rowan were currently talking about Pokemon evolution, when Oak made his innocent statement.

"Ah, the same with Gold, Crystal, and Silver, although, Silver did not come easy. Man, I thought that I might have to arrest the kid but…" Professor Elk replied. By now, an unannounced challenge had been proclaimed.

"Well, Ruby, Sapphire, and Wally are at least equally skilled when it comes to filling out their Pokedexes." Professor Birch bragged.

"Enough, let us get back on the topic…besides, I'm sure Diamond, Pearl, and Dawn are just as skilled, if not better, than your helpers." The slightly intimidating Professor Rowan barked. However, there was too much (old man) testosterone going through the lab. Finally, all four professors pulled out their cell phones and made three calls each…

**Chapter 1**

Four trios glared at each, each group mad at the other groups' professors for getting in an argument with theirs, resulting in them going to some region called Orre to settle down some criminal organizations. Of course, all four groups had already dealt with criminal organizations in their own regions, and weren't excited to do it again. Finally, a cough from Wally broke the silence.

"Man, forget this glaring stuff, I'm going to the hot tub." Blue (the girl in LeafGreen) said before walking off. After that, the other eleven kids broke up and walked around the large cruise ship, the S.S. Cynthia, which was to take them to Gateon Port in Orre. Of course, the trios stayed within shouting distance of each other, but it was somewhat difficult to see in the night's darkness. There was a sudden screech that seemingly shook the sky and defiantly shook the ship.

"**May all passengers please remain calm a**-" but the man on the intercom never got to finish his sentence because suddenly the ship was lifted into the air.

"What's going on?!" Sapphire shouted to her teammates on Team Hoenn. By now, Wally had his respirator suit, a blue breathing mask connected to a blue plate, on and was following Ruby towards her. Suddenly, the boat fell. Without thinking, the twelve trainers sent out a Water-type (or a Dragon-type in Red's case).

"Was that…?" Gold let his sentence hang.

"Yep." Silver said.

"Without a doubt." Crystal confirmed.

"What are you three talking about?!" Pearl demanded while hanging onto his Floatzel. Gold was about to give a sarcastic response when he noticed Red's Dragonite flying into the air. Instead, he said something else.

"Mantine –"

"Gold, let's just work on getting to shore." Silver said sternly. Gold protested, but Silver continued giving him a stern, blank look. Once Gold had stopped protesting, the three Jhoto trainers began swimming in the direction that the boat was heading. There was another screech and everyone looked up.

"See ya later, losers!" Ruby said as Wally's Flygon shot off with its trainer and Sapphire on its back. Green summoned his Charizard and then allowed his Kabutops to re-enter its Pokeball. The Charizard grabbed its owner and lifted him onto its back. Charizard then scooped up Pearl and it, alongside Red's Dragonite, raced after Flygon.

"Crap, the professor's gonna be mad if we don't catch up. We have to solve this mystery!" Pearl exclaimed. The three Sinnoh trainers had their Pokemon catch up to the Kanto and Hoenn trainers while the Jhoto trainers followed closely behind.

"What was that thing?" Sapphire asked, looking towards Ruby. Ruby shrugged and looked at his Pokedex. Like he had expected, it didn't catch the Pokemon in time. The other two trainers looked at their Pokedexes, but the result was fruitless.

"So those other guys know what we're up against…but if we get to shore first, we have more time to find out what's going on." Wally summarized. He knew that his respirator suit wasn't made for the kind of trauma it went through, but it seemed to have held up.

"Then let's hurry up." Ruby said, going from his fun-loving side to the completely serious side he had. Flygon, who was already going at an insane speed, flew even faster.

"Green, we have to hurry and catch those guys. If we beat them in a quick battle, then we can go find things out while they get their Pokemon healed." Blue said.

"We don't know what those guys are capable of. To battle them in a rushed fashion with our Pokemon tired from this whole thing would be stupid." Green replied. Blue pouted and looked towards Red who had the same expression on his face.

"But Green-"

"No. If you want to waste your time on a battle do it, but I'm not helping." Green said fiercely. The following silence allowed Red to wonder what happened to the smart-aleck friend he once knew. Sometimes he wished that he could just –

"Red, let's go!" Blue shouted. Red snapped out of his thoughts and told his Dragonite to catch up to Green's Charizard.

After hours of swimming, the Sinnoh trainers and their Pokemon finally collapsed on the beach. They withdrew their Pokemon into their Pokeballs and had about seconds to relax. Then, the Jhoto trainers appeared.

"Hey you, tell us what you know!" Pearl commanded. Silver scoffed, much to the blonde's annoyance.

"Why should we tell you anything?" Crystal asked coolly. She looked straight at the meek Dawn, who shrunk slightly under her glance.

"Because we're better than you!" Pearl answered. Silver looked amused at this answer.

"Really?" He asked, taking out a Pokeball. Pearl smirked while mimicking the motion.

"Garchomp/Scizor, Go!" The two trainers shouted. The designated Pokemon came out of their respective battles and prepared for a battle.

"Garchomp, Dragon Claw!" Pearl shouted.

"Metal Claw!" Silver shouted simultaneously. The two glowing claws smashed into each other, causing energy to sweep the battlefield.

"Now Garchomp, Dragonbreath!" Pearl commanded. A green beam shot from Garchomp's mouth and sent Scizor flying backwards.

"Scizor, counter-attack using Agility!" Silver shouted. Once it stopped spinning, Scizor began relaxing its body.

"Garchomp hurry and-"

"Now, Focus Punch!" Silver commanded. Scizor's claw glowed once again, but before Pearl could interrupt the attack, Scizor was off. Now it was Garchomp's turn to be sent flying backwards.

"Land and use Earthquake!" Pearl shouted. Garchomp quickly obeyed its master's orders and roared, letting loose a terrible earthquake. Scizor cried out in pain before fainting. Scowling, Silver sent out his Smeargle.

"This is going to be a long night." Dawn mumbled…


	2. Chapter 2

**LeafGreen and FireRed teams.**

**  
****Red – Venusaur, Pikachu, Fearow, Dragonite, Nidoking, Arcanine  
****Green – Charizard, Gyarados, Kabutops, Tauros, Marowak, Gengar  
****Blue – Blastoise, Wigglytuff, Ninetails, Lapras, Ditto, Persian **

**Gold, Silver, and Crystal teams.**

**Crystal – Meganium, Politoed, Furret, Granbull, Blissey, Magcargo  
****Silver – Feraligatr, Houndoom, Noctowl, Kingdra, Smeargle, Scizor  
****Gold – Typhlosion, Donphan, Umbreon, Steelix, Ursaring, Mantine**

**Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald teams.**

**Ruby – Swampert, Armaldo, Solrock, Wailord, Minum, Aggron  
****Sapphire – Blaziken, Milotic, Altaria, Castform, Grumpig, Plusle  
****Wally – Gardevoir, Sceptile, Manectric, Cacturne, Flygon, Kecleon**

**Diamond and Pearl teams.**

**Diamond – Torterra, Staraptor, Lucario, Skuntank, Gastrodon, Bastiodon  
****Pearl – Infernape, Roserade, Garchomp, Carnivine, Floatzel, Rampardos  
****Dawn – Empoleon, Chatot, Bronzong, Honchkrow, Lopunny, Vespiqueen**

**Professors Oak, Elk, Birch, and Rowan have a contest to see whose trio of helpers is the best, forcing twelve kids to go to Orre and help combat Cipher and Team Snagem.**

**Chapter 1**

"Roserade, use Stun Spore!" Pearl commanded. The blond had been battling with Silver ever since the Jhoto Crew had landed on Orre land. Silver, who had taken out three of Pearl's Pokemon, was in the lead. Pearl, however, had only defeated one.

"Smeargle, dodge it and use Shadow Ball!" Silver said calmly. Smearlge easily dodged the barrage of yellows spores and countered by raising its painted tail. A dark ball shot from the tip of the tail and charged towards Roserade.

"Giga Drain!" Pearl shouted. Roserade clapped its two bouquets together and four glowing green vines appeared. The vines overpowered Smeargle's Shadow Ball and quickly devoured Smearlge as well. There was a cry before Smeargle fainted.

"Fine. Houndoom, let's go." Silver said, tossing a Pokeball. He then withdrew his previous Pokemon. Pearl frowned and looked into the sky for a split second.

"Look, that must be Gateon Port!" Ruby said, pointing to a collection of lights on the ground. With a nod, Wally steered his Flygon towards the ground. As soon as the Hoenn crowd landed, they heard the Kanto Crew land behind them.

"Hey, you!" Blue shouted. The cool Orre wind blew threw her brown hair, causing it to soar behind her. The Hoenn Crew turned around.

"Forget it, let's go." Green commanded. Red and Blue looked at him incredulously, as did Ruby, Sapphire, and Wally.

"What?! Are you out of your mind?!" Red roared while reaching to grab a Pokeball. Green's Charizard gave Red an amused glanced and Red slowed down. Green, who was giving Red the same look as his starter, turned to glance at Ruby.

"Come on, our Pokemon are tired, let's find somewhere to rest and we can start this in the morning." Green said in a calm but stern voice. Red and Blue looked at each other in disbelief.

"No way, if we wait until tomorrow, they'll probably be gone!" Blue shouted. Green glanced at her, but then Red turned to him.

"Hey, why don't you guys have a battle, the winner's idea wins." Wally suggested innocently. Ruby and Sapphire fought not to laugh.

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Red said. Blue looked skeptic at first, but then gave Green a challenging look.

"How stupid are you morons?! If we battle each other, they get away and our already tired Pokemon will be wasting time and energy taking each other out!" Green barked. Red and Blue flinched at his authoritative tone. Green then turned to glare at Wally.

"Hey, you had a good idea. If you guys really wanna battle, for no good reason, us tomorrow then we'll stay. But I personally think it's waste of time." Ruby said. Green looked at him and then turned around.

"I don't care what you guys do, I'm out of here." Green said. Red and Blue looked at each other and then at Hoenn before following Green. There was a still silence around the Birch's team before Ruby and Sapphire burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Wally asked. Sapphire wiped a tear from her eye.

"Oh man Wally, that was great. They were actually about to battle each other!" Sapphire cried. Wally cracked a smile before looking around.

"So where are we going to stay for the night?" He asked. Ruby's smile faded as he looked around the Gateon Port area.

"I dunno..." Ruby said.

"Rampardos, let's go!" Pearl shouted. The ancient Pokemon roared in pleasure before glaring at its opponent.

"Houndoom-"

"Finish it off with Earthquake!" Pearl commanded. The ground shook fiercely before Houndoom fell. After returning Houndoom, Silver reared his arm to release another Pokemon before Gold grabbed it.

"Silver, the Pokemon are tired." Gold told his redheaded partner. Silver wrestled his wrist from Gold's grasp.

"From what? This guy's toast anyway, le-"

"Did you learn anything from last year?" Crystal asked stepping in. Silver glared at the two, but put away his Pokeball. Pearl looked at his teammates and then withdrew his Rampardos. As Crystal and Silver walked off, Gold ran back up to the Sinnoh team.

"Man, you guys are lucky we held Silver back." Gold said with a grin. Pearl grinned back.

"I do my best work under pressure." Pearl stated.

"He's right actually. Pearl probably would have thought of some plan to win. But regardless, you might want to go catch up to your team." Dawn said in a sincerely polite voice. Gold looked at her in a startled fashion before running towards his team.

"So where are we gonna chillax at?" Pearl asked, seemingly undeterred by his loss. Diamond smirked.

"We're pretty close to Agate Village, so let's head there. Torterra, come out!" He said as he threw a Pokeball into the air. Torterra groaned loudly before allowing Diamond, Pearl, and Dawn onto his back. With another groan, it was off.

"So where are we gonna go?" Crystal asked her two friends. Silver shrugged, obviously upset about having to cancel his match.

"Well, Agate Village is pretty close but that's probably where those guys are going..." Gold said, taking out a map.

"Well then let's go to Agate." Silver said, itching for a rematch. Gold ignored him.

"Hey look at this, Realgam Tower. It's a Colosseum, hotel, and game corner all in one. And it's not much farther away than Agate." Gold said. Crystal looked at the map.

"Still too far to walk though." She said. With a smile, Cold summoned his Steelix. After climbing on himself, he coaxed his friends to do the same.

"Is this always how you get around?!" Crystal asked, listing all of the dangers and possible accidents that could occur riding on a Steelix.

"No, I use Mantine for short distances, but don't worry, Steelix is plenty safe, isn't that right boy?" Gold replied. Steelix roared in agreement. Reluctantly, Cyrstal climbed onto Steelix, followed by Silver. Gold pointed out the direction to Steelix, who lurched forward.

When Wally's Flygon finally landed in Agate Village, the Hoenn group met up with Rowan's team. There was a standoff between the two.

"Can we do this tomorrow, I'm tired and all dirty, it's really kinda gross." Ruby complained. Sapphire rolled her eyes while the Sinnoh group became slightly disturbed by Ruby's feministic complaint.

"Um, sure..." Dawn said. With that, the two groups went inside.

"Wow, I'm not sure I'd know what to do either." Pearl said after hearing Wally tell the story of how Ruby and Sapphire joined Aqua and Magma (respectively) and tried to persuade him to choose a side.

"I would have gone with Magma. I mean let's face it, it's not like there is a bunch of water around Sinnoh anyway." Diamond said. Dawn nodded.

"I suppose." She said.

"Well, we should probably get some shut-eye. Night." Ruby said to his new friends. The Sinnoh group waved and made their way to their own room while Sapphire and Wally followed Ruby.

"They don't seem so bad." Wally said.

"Yeah." Sapphire answered...


	3. Chapter 3

**LeafGreen and FireRed teams.**

**Red – Venusaur, Pikachu, Fearow, Dragonite, Nidoking, Arcanine  
Green – Charizard, Gyarados, Kabutops, Tauros, Marowak, Gengar  
Blue – Blastoise, Wigglytuff, Ninetails, Lapras, Ditto, Persian **

**Gold, Silver, and Crystal teams.**

**Crystal – Meganium, Politoed, Furret, Granbull, Blissey, Magcargo  
Silver – Feraligatr, Houndoom, Noctowl, Kingdra, Smeargle, Scizor  
Gold – Typhlosion, Donphan, Umbreon, Steelix, Ursaring, Mantine**

**Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald teams.**

**Ruby – Swampert, Armaldo, Solrock, Wailord, Minum, Aggron  
Sapphire – Blaziken, Milotic, Altaria, Castform, Grumpig, Plusle  
Wally – Gardevoir, Sceptile, Manectric, Cacturne, Flygon, Kecleon**

**Diamond and Pearl teams.**

**Diamond – Torterra, Staraptor, Lucario, Skuntank, Gastrodon, Bastiodon  
Pearl – Infernape, Roserade, Garchomp, Carnivine, Floatzel, Rampardos  
Dawn – Empoleon, Chatot, Bronzong, Honchkrow, Lopunny, Vespiqueen**

**Professors Oak, Elk, Birch, and Rowan have a contest to see whose trio of helpers is the best, forcing twelve kids to go to Orre and help combat Cipher and Team Snagem.**

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own Pokemon...somebody who isn't me does.**

Realgam Tower more than made up for the trip on the Steelix, Crystal decided as she continued looking at the various stores in the tower. She had already bought all 92 TMs and was on her way to buying stuff for her secret base when Gold nearly crashed into her.

"Holy crap, this place is AWESOME!!!" Gold screamed at the top of his lungs. Crystal laughed and tucked a strand of blue hair behind her ear. The two talked for a bit before Silver walked up to them, with two older girls draped over him. His face was blank, but Gold could see the grin in his eyes and began laughing.

"What are you laughing at you loser?" Silver asked while pointing to an elevator. The two girls thanked him and slowly walked over to the elevator. Silver gave Gold a sly glance without changing his expression causing the latter to erupt into another giggling fit.

"N-Nothing." Gold said between laughs. Crystal, deciding it was better if she didn't know, changed the subject.

"Still wish we could've gone to Agate?" She asked. Silver didn't reply to the question.

"We should get some shut-eye soon, or else we're gonna be lagging behind tomorrow." He replied. Gold sighed as Silver dragged him to the boys' room while Crystal walked to her own room. Her thoughts slowly migrated to the boys and what they were doing. By now, she was in her room and was sitting by the PC in her room. She thought how easy it would be to send her Spinarak to spy on the boys but then decided against it. With a yawn, she went to look at her suitcase when the awful truth hit her. Everything she owned had been soaked from the water. She opened the damp suitcase and looked at the densely packed clothes. Suddenly, her PokeGear began ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Our stuff's wet..."_ Silver said bluntly. There was a pause.

"Mine too..." Crystal said.

**Gateon Port**

Red and Blue stayed on one corner of the hotel while Green wandered around on the other side. It was never a good idea to piss off Green...especially when it was night and he was tired. Yep, major mistake on Red's part.

"So...how long do you think he's gonna stay mad?" Blue whispered softly.

"You two really should get to bed." Came Green's cold, calm voice. Red's head slowly turned to see Green glaring at him from above. Immedeately, he and Blue stood up.

"Um, really? So your uncle actually breeds his own Dittos?" Red said loudly while looking at Blue. Putting on a large smile, Blue shook her head.

"Yep." She said, her smile seemingly not moving. Green didn't smile. Instead he grabbed Red's arm and began dragging him to the boys' room.

"SAAAAAAVE MEEEEE!!!" He cried loudly to Blue, who closed her eyes and looked down.

"Good-bye...Red." The brunette said as she turned around and walked to her room.

-- -- -- -- -- --- -- -- --

"So...you're not mad?" Red asked hopefully. By now, he was was in his pajamas talking to Green. The two had already showered and were watching TV, despite Green's suggestion to go to bed.

"I never said that. I'm fucking pissed off." Green replied. Ash groaned slightly and changed the channel. His eyes opened wide when he saw the cruise ship broken in half in a random desert.

"What's this?" Red asked himself as he turned up the volume.

"_The S.S. Libra was a Pokemon carrier and a cruise ship that was found ten minutes ago in the Greater Orre Desert. The ship was split in half and there are no survivors anywhere in a two mile radius. We have no idea what caused this, but authorities fear that it might be the work of a criminal organization. If you have any information, please call the proper authorites."_

**Agate Village**

The next morning, Ruby was the first person up. Sapphire was always a hard sleeper and Wally needed as much rest as possible. Stretching, Ruby grabbed his Pokemon and his bag and quietly left the room. In the hotel lobby, he met up with Diamond, Pearl, and Dawn.

"Oh, good morning Ruby." Dawn said politely. Ruby groggily blinked his eyes and then smiled and waved.

"Good morning, how did you guys sleep last night?" Ruby asked. Pearl shrugged.

"Pretty good." Pearl said. Ruby nodded.

"Hey Ruby, did you see that newscast last night?" Diamond asked with all seriousness. Ruby shook his head. Diamond looked at his comrades and then motioned for Ruby to sit down with them.

"Well then, let's talk." Pearl said slyly.

**Hey guys, sorry for the bad updates and 100 percent suckiness of this chapter, but I hope you guys have the decency in you to at least pretend to like it. JK, tell me what I need to know. Thanks guys. bye**


End file.
